1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fence gates. More specifically, the invention is a gate stabilizer intended to eliminate gate sag, reduce the stress on gate hinges, and prevent a gate from being forced open.
2. General Background of the Invention
Gate systems, and particularly livestock gates that are usually heavier and larger than normal fence gates, in which the gate hangs on hinges attached to a gate post but is not otherwise supported are plagued by a unique set of problems. One problem routinely experienced by users of these gates is the tendency of gates to sag in at least two non-exclusive manners. First, the sag may result from the failure of the gate structure itself. Second, the otherwise unsupported weight of the gate can cause the gate post to bend or tilt.
The first failure is caused by the fact that the gate is only supported at one end by the hinges that are attached to the gate post. This results in the weight of the gate applying forces to the internal structure of the gate that can result in failure over time.
The second failure is caused by the force couple the weight of the gate applies to the gate post through the hinges. Since the opposing end of the gate is unsupported, the weight of the gate acts to pull the upper hinge, and therefore the upper portion of the gate post, toward the gate. Simultaneously, the weight of the gate acts to push the lower hinge, and therefore the lower portion of the gate post, away from the gate. Over time, this can cause the fence post to bend or to tilt relative to its original positioning thereby causing the gate to sag.
Prior solutions to this problem have tended to create additional problems. For example, the free end of the gate can be supported by a wheel, but this makes the gate difficult to operate as it does not swing freely, especially when the gate is installed over uneven ground or gravel. Other solutions have focused on devices that increase stress on the hinges by employing tactics such as tensioning a gate to a gate post. Other approaches to resolving this problem result in a weakening of the gate structure as a whole by reducing the strength or weight of the gate itself. Alternatively, other methods rely on hinges of increased strength to attempt to counterbalance the stress of the gate.
In summary, no real effort has been made to remedy the cause of gate sag by reducing the stress applied to the hinges and the structure of the gate. Instead, known devices and methods either attempt to compensate for the problem of gate sag once it has occurred or create added stress on the gate and hinges that eventually results in gate sag.
Another problem faced by typical gate structures is that the unsupported gate latches only at the middle to upper portion of the gate. This makes the gate susceptible to being forced open at the lower portion by an animal or child being contained or excluded in part by the gate. This typical structure also results in a gate system that is susceptible to vibration and movement that may cause injury to livestock.
It is also a known problem of fencing systems that the horizontal distance between a gate in its closed position and the post to which the gate is to be secured can vary greatly due to a number of factors, including how far out of plumb the post is, how far out of plumb the gate is, and the accuracy of the installer in setting the gate posts. Accordingly, installers frequently have difficulty in installing latches and similar devices on gates that must be connectable to a mating device affixed to the post to which the gate must be secured.
The object of this invention then is address the above identified problems by providing an apparatus that can is inexpensive and easy to apply to both gate systems that are already in service and new gate systems regardless of what side the gate is hinged on. In addition to reducing the stress on the gate and the gate post, the present invention is livestock proof, meaning that it cannot be opened by the nose, shoulder, or hoof of animals such as cows, horses, pigs, sheep, and goats.